Broken Soilder
by aut189
Summary: Set in 3x17– During the raid in the apartment, Jughead had gotten shot and died. FP gets called to the scene and finds the brutalizing truth behind his wife.


Spoilers for 3x17 or season 3. This didn't happen in the show so don't worry.

Moments pass like a flash. First you think you're fine... and the next you're begging for help. For every one that dreadful night... it.. was... hell on earth. Caves began to crumble and hearts stopped.

When he approached the wreckage, he fell to his knees, wailing as he scooped him up into his arms. Anger filled his heart as his eyes broke the damn

between tears. He swallows harshly, his arms falling weak from the pain. "Jug?" His son didn't move. He began to finger his hands through his sons thick raven hair. "Jug? Come on, bud. Please wake up for dad. Please for me, Jug?" He got no response. He brought his fingers to his neck and gasped. He didn't feel a pulse. He— he was gone.

FP had no idea how long he'd been gone for. He quickly dialed 911 with his fingers trembling like no tomorrow. His son's eyes remained shut. He leaned closer to press his lips to his son's cold temple. His mind fogged. Hadn't Jug? It didn't matter now.

Momets blurred into flashing arrays. Archie stood by the back entrance to apartment building. He had seen the inside. It was too late when he noticed Jug had gone down. He ripped through his shirt and saw a bloody bullet hole point back on the left side of his chest. All he knew was it was Gladys Jones's fault. She set them up and now Jughead was dead.

"Oh god!" FP and Archie turned around. Betty came racing toward them, tears quickly filling her eyes. "Jug! Juggie!" She began crying and fell to her knees by FP. His hand rubbed her back for support.

Betty's eyes burned from rage and devastation. Her Juggie was gone. Jughead Jones had died and by his mother's merciless hands. She had a twisted gut feeling in her. She had a feeling something was going to happen. Veronica, Cheryl and Toni stood motionless at the sight. Toni had been so angry with him and was now bawling like a baby. He had been her best friend. Although she was angry with him, never ever did she want him to die. Cheryl held Toni as she sobbed in her arms. Sweet Pea and Fangs held their jaws clenched. They wanted murder for their loss. And it was his own devilish mother.

What kind of mother deliberately hurt their own child? Apparently Gladys Jones wasn't mother of the year. She wanted to stop him from exposing and shutting down her drug business. She even as fair as threaten her son's life and undoubtedly succeeded.

"What happened?" FP finally asked, sitting in the hospital waiting room chairs. "W-What happened to my baby boy?" His voice begins to crack.

Archie and the other serpents shared a look before exhaling. "The Garyoles had guns. Jughead recruited them to raid and take out of them. I asked my two buddies, Mad Dog and Baby teeth to help. We were ambushed and unaware about the guns, Mr. Jones." Archie watched the sheriff crumble.

FP wore an angry look in his eyes and also filled with dispair. His son was dead and he hadn't listen to him yet again. He told him if he caught another. He would throw them into jail himself. "Since when did the Garyoles have guns?"

Betty spat," Their new leader." FP's lips turned into a frown. He had failed. He failed his son. He let him die in his fight. "If I had known I would've never..."

"Oh my god, is he okay?!"

Betty fought the angry demons swarming inside her head. The drug mother had the audacity to walk in and act like she hadn't set them up. Gladys had a sorry look in her eyes. That Betty didn't believe for a second. She didn't. She knew what Gladys had done.

"Don't you dare." She snapped as she glared at Gladys. FP was shocked by Betty's reaction. Gladys crosses her arms over her chest. "Excuse me?"

Betty drew her hand back and slapped her across the face." You bitch!" She screamed, angrily bawling her fists. "You set it up! You killed your own son!"

FP quickly pulled Betty away from his wife as she kicked and screamed. "Betty, calm down."

Betty kicked." No! I'm not gonna calm down! She killed my boyfriend! She took over the drug trade and now Juggie is dead!" She lunged out of his grasp and attacked Gladys.

FP stood shell shocked as Betty's confession sunk in. His son had said don't trust Gladys. Had his son been... oh god! Gladys had been selling the drugs. The trailer they lived in was her business. His son's speech had been a lie. His... his son is dead because of his own mother. His baby boy had died trying to save him from the brainwashing.

"How could you?!" He sneered, tears pouring from his eye lids. "Gladys, how could you kill Jughead?!"

"He was getting in my way." Gladys had a sick smile marking her lips. FP gasped in horror. "He got in your way! Our son was in your way! You let drugs ruin my family!"

Gladys scoffed." I ruined your family?! Your drinking? You don't think that had a big part, FP?"

Betty lunged at her again and punched square in the nose. "Mr. Jones has been there for Jughead! He stopped drinking and got his shit together. All you ever did was bring him down, tried to get him to drink. Oh made Jughead lie for you! Jughead died because you are selfish!"

Gladys shook her head." No Jughead died because he couldn't stay out of my way!"

Betty had lost it when she said that. She began punching her in the nose, jaw and near the eye socket. It took Archie and Sweet pea to drag her away from Gladys. FP hand cuffed her and took her to the station. After he interrogated her and then left. Fred consoled him until he fell asleep. He didn't sleep well. He called the only number he knew.

"FP? What's wrong?"

He didn't want to say it out loud. He knew once he did. That meant Jughead was actually gone. He couldn't live with that feeling. His son had been trying to reach him. He hadn't listened. Now his son was dead.

"Al... can you come to your old house? I can't sleep."

Alice could hear the tears in his voice. She had been at the farm with Edgar. It had been weeks since she talked to him. He broke her heart and now he needed her.

"S-sure... I'll be there soon."

"Okay..." He ended the call,He began sobbing again.

He heard the door open, there stood Alice. She was wearing a white pantsuit. He didn't scold her. He didn't have the energy. He just lost his son.

"Where's Betty?" Alice noticed the tears in his eyes and quickly came by him. "FP, what's wrong? Is Betty hurt?" Fear arose in her. Betty had stopped talking to her and blamed the farm but that didn't mean she didn't worry about her.

FP looked at the ground and refused to meet her eyes. "Jughead is gone." Alice gasped. "What do you mean gone?" Her eyes widened in horror. "Wait he's dead?" He shakily nodded his head.

"He— Gladys took over the Fizzle rocks and made Jughead lie to me. He had gotten in her way so she... k-killed him." His cries broke her heart.

She scooped him in her arms, shielding his head and kissed his hair repeatedly. He weeped his heart out as she hushed him softly. She had missed so much and now he lost yet another son. Jughead had been too young. He buried his head into her lap as she rubbed circles into his back.

"That drug bitch!" She cursed as tears spilled from her own eyes. Jughead didn't deserve to die. He was only a teen. He had a lot to do. "Oh god. I'm so so sorry, FP. I should've been here for you and I wasn't."

He had been a broken soilder. His son was gone and only had been sixteen. He'd never finish that novel he was writing. His son solved murders, fell in love and now what. He'll never do any of that again.

"I-I failed him. H-h-he was trying to warn me about her and I-I didn't listen." He sobbed harder.

Alice cupped his cheeks with her hands." Look at me." He didn't move his head. She forced him to look at her. Her heart shattered for him. "FP, you didn't fail him. You never failed him. You couldn't have known that bitch was out to get your son. She lied to you. No this should never happened but it did. He's in peace and now just relax and breathe."

He gasped for air. "JB told me she helped Gladys but she never knew that— Jughead was going to get hurt. I can't believe she played me and I lost h-him."

"Fuck Gladys. She ruined your life and now I'll be there for you to pick up the pieces. Okay?"

He slowly nodded." Okay..."

He stayed in her arms until he had enough strength to carry on. A song played in his head. Alice began humming until he fell back to sleep.

The funeral came by quicker than they expected. Tears streamed down their salt stained-cheeks. The fair blue sky burned into an image. The casket was lowered in the ground made his stomach plummet. Alice stood by his side, holding his hand as he squeezed. Cheryl began singing softly as tears formed in her eyes. Betty cried all her tears but the song was trigger more to build in her eyes. Archie kept thinking about how he met Jug. It had been such a long road. He never thought Jughead would end up like this. He never hated someone as much as Gladys. He refused to associate Jones with that Bitch. She didn't deserve to be recalled as a Jones.

"Goodbye son." FP spoke weakly. The paper in his hand trembled against the shakiness. "Wow... I never thought I would have to say goodbye to you. I-I thought it would be the other way around. I'll miss you so much, Jug. I'm so sorry that I never listened. If I had you'd still be here." He gasped for a breath as he began to feel his lungs close up.

Alice squeezed his hand gently and he began to calm down. "I'll never forget you and I'm so sorry that I never knew. I love you so much, Jug."

He sat back down and sobbed neverending sobs. It hadn't long since his birthday party at the Speakeasy. If, he had known, Jughead could be still here.

"It will be okay." Alice said softly as she kissed his forehead to calm him.

Carry on my wayward son

For there'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

Once I rose above the noise and confusion

Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion

I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man

Though my mind could think I still was a mad man

I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say

Carry on my wayward son

For there'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

Masquerading as a man with a reason

My charade is the event of the season

And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know

On a stormy sea of moving emotion

Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean

I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say

Carry on my wayward son

For there'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

Carry on, you will always remember

Carry on, nothing equals the splendor

Now your life's no longer empty

Surely heaven waits for you

Carry on my wayward son

For there'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

All he knew was that Gladys would forever be locked away and knowing that only made him wish his son had told him sooner.

Jughead Jones will never be forgotten.

He'll live on in memory.

FP had his support by his side and she was never living his side. She made that clear that the farm wasn't for her and she was here to stay. She only wished that Jughead hadn't died.

Hadn't died kept marking FP's heart.

"I'll take care of you, FP."


End file.
